


Home

by shesasurvivor (starkist)



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkist/pseuds/shesasurvivor
Summary: Drake brings Gosalyn home for the first time after adopting her. Drabble.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Darkwing Duck fanfic I've written in AGES. I'm trying to get familiar with writing the characters and world again, and requested prompts over on my Tumblr. This one is for belleevangeline, who requested "something with Drake and Gos right after he adopted her? Like the first time she called him "Dad" or something like that?" I'm a SUCKER for Darkwing and Gosalyn's father-daughter relationship, so this was a delight to write!
> 
> If you'd like to request something (please do!), feel free to hit me up! My duck blog is audubonbaybridge(.)tumblr(.)com.

From the first time the real estate agent had pulled into the driveway of 537 Avian Way, Drake Mallard had gotten a good feeling about it immediately. It was clean, it was well-kept. He knew from his time in his alter ego that the neighborhood was safe. It was the perfect place to raise a spirited little girl.

 

“What do you think so far, Gos?” He asked the duckling buckled into the seat next to him. 

 

Her red pigtails were facing him as she pressed her bill against the window. “Keen gear, you mean we get to live here?!”

 

Drake allowed himself a smile. It had been nearly a week since the adoption had been finalized, and he had officially become a father. Mrs. Cavanaugh had allowed the future family out together on outings in the meantime, specifically for house hunting. But Drake had found this one on his own. It was a gamble, he knew, buying the place without Gosalyn’s approval, but he was her father now, wasn’t he? A good parent should know what their children would like, and Drake promised to be the best father he could possibly be 

 

Besides, when he and Launchpad had investigated, it would be easier than expected to set up secret connections to Darkwing Tower in the Audubon Bay Bridge. It was perfect. 

 

“This is it,” Drake smiled at her. 

 

Still pressed against the window, Gosalyn asked, “Can I have my own room?”

 

Something twisted in Drake’s stomach at her question. He had been inside her room at the orphanage a couple times and noticed the rows of beds that lined the walls. Gosalyn had been stuck there for quite some time after losing her grandfather. He knew she had begun to lose hope at ever finding a family. The thought of his little girl feeling that way made him sick. He wanted to give her the world to make up for it. “I thought you could have the biggest one,” he beamed at her.

 

Gosalyn twisted around to look at him, her face lit up. “You mean it?” In a flash, her seatbelt was off, and her tiny arms were wrapped around his waist. “Thanks, Dad.”

 

A wave of happiness washed over Drake. He was so giddy, it almost made him dizzy. Dad. It was the first time she had called him that. Up until now, he had been Darkwing, or Drake when others were around. But not anymore. Now he was Dad. Now he had a family. Drake wrapped his arms protectively around her in return, and at that moment, knew that she would always come before Darkwing Duck if it came down to it. This was the most essential part of his life now.

 

It was this thought that filled his heart as he followed her out of the car, and into their new home. 

 


End file.
